Sword art Online
by Uzukyu-Riku
Summary: Arashi, Kirito dan Asuna serta 10.000 pemain SAO terjebak didalam game Sword art Online, hanya ada satu cara untuk keluar dari sana, yaitu Selesaikan Game SAO, kalahkan Boss terakhir di Lantai 100/ Inilah awal mula kehidupan mereka didalam Game Kematian, Sword art Online/Bad Summary, Read&Review, please? Terima Review dengan ejekan kok :D/ Pair: KazutoAsuna, OCwithOC
1. Chapter 1:Floor 1, Starting City

Hai-Hai, ini adalah Fict pertamaku di Fanfict SAO, semoga kalian senang

Langsung saja

**WARNING: Typo, Gaje, OC, OOC, Dan sejenisnya :D.**

Disclaimer: Light Novel, Manga, ataupun Anime Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara-_Sensei_.

Sword art Online

.

.

Perempuan itu, Uzukyu Riku, mengambil NerveGear-nya dan Console khusus sebuah game yaitu 'Sword Art Online' beserta ROMnya. Lalu memakai NerveGear yang menutupi rambut biru panjang miliknya, Riku mulai menutup mata merah darahnya, lalu berseru "LINK START!".

Riku P.O.V's

Sekelilingku menjadi putih, muncul beberapa pilihan 3D, seperti pemilihan bahasa:

LANGUAGE:

-JAPANESE

-ENGLISH

Aku memilih bahasa Japanese, lalu muncullah Tabel 3D berisi:

ログイン (LOGIN)

イド (ID)

パスワード(Password)

登録? (daftar?)

Aku memilih mendaftar, karena aku baru pertama kali bermain game Sword Art Online atau disingkat SAO ini, lalu muncul layar pendaftaran, aku mengisinya dengan:

ID: Arashi

Password: *******

Lalu aku menekan tombol Next, dan muncul Layar untuk membuat karakter, yaitu:

Nick: Arashi

Jenis kelamin: Perempuan

Warna Rambut: hitam

Warna Mata: ungu

Pakaian: Random

Lalu aku kembali menekan tombol Next, sekelilingku kembali menjadi putih, tiba tiba aku sudah berada di sebuah kota yang mirip dengan gambar dibuku panduan SAO yang kubaca tadi, kalau tidak salah nama kota ini adalah Starting City, kota dimana para newbie maupun Beta Tester berkumpul, kota yang menjadi awal dari petualanganku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku lalu menggenggamnya, '_seperti didunia nyata, SAO memang hebat_' pikirku.

Aku mulai membiasakan diri dengan karakterku, melompat, berlari, memukul, berjalan, serta menarik-narik rambutku, semua itu terasa seperti di dunia nyata, aku membuka Windows Screen, melihat lihat Col dan Equipment-ku, Col ku masih 0 dan di Equipmentku hanya ada 1 Heal Potion, dan sebuah Newbie Sword.

* * *

Ketika aku akan berniat pergi ke sebuah toko milik NPC, seorang laki laki berambut hitam panjang berlari melewati-ku, aku urungkan niatku untuk pergi ke toko NPC itu, aku berlari mengikuti laki laki berambut hitam itu karena rasa penasaranku yang besar.

"Oi, Tunggu" seruku tetap mengejar laki laki itu.

"Tunggu" seruku lagi, akhirnya laki laki itu mendengarnya.

"Hosh..Hosh.. kamu itu dipanggil dari tadi, tidak dengar-dengar" gerutuku menarik nafas terburu-buru gara gara kelelahan mengejar laki laki itu.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa mengikutiku, memangnya ada apa?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Pertama-tama aku mengatur nafasku lalu memantapkan diriku, mata hitam laki laki itu menatapku bingung.

"Ano... Kamu mau kemana? Sepertinya terburu-buru" tanyaku.

"Leveling" jawab laki laki itu singkat.

"Leveling? Kalau tidak salah itu untuk menaikkan level ya? Boleh tidak aku ikut?" tanyaku, aku ingin mencoba untuk melawan Monster-Monster di SAO.

"Boleh-Boleh saja" Jawab laki laki itu lagi.

"Arigatou, Aku seorang Newbie, Uzu—maksudku Arashi,hehe" hampir saja aku menyebut nama asliku didunia nyata.

"Arashi? Seperti nama cowok, aku seorang beta tester, Kirito" kata Kirito.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kirito-kun" ucapku.

Kami berdua berlari menuju tempat Leveling yang Kirito beritahukan, dan kami pun sampai di tempat Leveling, kami memulai Leveling sampai sore hari, kami berhasil mengalahkan 10 Frenzy Boar, 17 Little Nepent, dan 4 Wolf, levelku naik menjadi level 3, sedangkan Level Kirito menjadi level 5.

"Oi yang disana, kamu bisa keluar, jangan bersembunyi terus" tiba tiba Kirito berbicara seperti ada orang yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar tempat kami beristirahat.

Ternyata benar, seseorang yang memakai jubah yang menutupi kepalanya keluar dari balik pohon itu, dia menurunkan bagian jubah yang menutupi kepalanya, terlihat sosok perempuan cantik berambut biru dengan mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon ini?" tanya perempuan itu, pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Kirito.

"Mudah, aku sudah menguasai Skill Searchingku" jawab Kirito santai.

"Skill? Searching?" tanyaku mengulangi jawaban Kirito, rasanya kata itu begitu asing.

"Kamu tidak tahu? Jadi selama ini kamu tidak memakai Skill Slots?" tanya Kirito.

"Tidak" jawabku santai.

"Lebih baik, kamu memilih/memasang Skill Slots sekarang, sebelum berhadapan dengan musuh yang lebih kuat daripada Frenzy Boar, Little Nepent, dan Wolf" kata perempuan itu memberi saran.

Aku segera membuka Windows Screen lalu membuka menu Skill Slots dan memasang Skill Night Vision, Hiding, Searching, Blade Throwing dan One Handed Sword, aku kembali menutup Windows Screen dan bergabung dalam obrolan Kirito dan perempuan berambut biru itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, karena sejak tadi kami ngobrol, aku dan Kirito tidak mengetahui nama perempuan ini, begitupula sebaliknya.

"Aku seorang Newbie, Asuna" jawab Asuna.

"Aku juga seorang Newbie, Arashi" kataku.

"Kalau aku seorang Beta Tester, Kirito" kata Kirito.

"Jika di SAO sudah jam 18.00, didunia nyata sudah jam berapa ya?" gumam Asuna bertanya-tanya.

"Jam 19.00, perbedaan waktu di SAO dan dunia nyata adalah satu jam" jawab Kirito tiba-tiba.

"Wah, sudah hampir makan malam, aku harus Log-Out, Jaa ne" ucap Asuna terburu-buru membuka Windows Screen.

"Ano.. kenapa Tombol Log-Out nya tidak ada?" tanya Asuna bingung.

Aku dan Kirito ikut memastikan, kami berdua membuka Windows Screen dan benar saja tombol Log-Out tidak ada di Windows Screen.

"Mungkin ada Bug" tebakku.

"Tidak" kata Kirito.

"Jika ada Bug, pasti sudah ada pemberitahuan" sambungnya.

Tiba-tiba kami bertiga beserta seluruh pemain berada di alun alun Starting City, terdengar beberapa pertanyaan yang hampir sama dilontarkan 10.000 pemain SAO yang tiba-tiba berada disini.

"Oi, Oi ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyaku kesal.

"Teleport Paksa" jawab Kirito.

Sesaat kemudian, Avatar milik Game Master SAO muncul diatas alun-alun Starting City.

"Selamat datang di duniaku" seru Game Master itu.

Beberapa saat, alun-alun kota menjadi ribut akibat pertanyaan-pertanyaan pemain SAO.

"Duniamu?" ulang Kirito.

"Namaku adalah Kayaba Akihiko, Saat ini, hanya aku satu-satunya yang dapat mengontrol dunia ini" ucap Kayaba.

"Apa!?" Kirito teringat semua buku-buku tentang penemuan serta Kayaba sendiri.

"Apakah itu benar dia?" tanya salah seorang pemain.

"Dia pasti sudah memakan banyak waktu untuk membuat ini" kata salah seorang pemain lainnya.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti sudah menyadarinya yaitu tombol Log-Out menghilang dari menumu, aku yakinkan kalian bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah Bug" jelas Kayaba.

Kayaba mulai membuka Windows Screen lalu membuka menu tempat dimana SEHARUSNYA tombol Log-Out berada.

"Aku ulangi... tidak ada Bug, Ini adalah fitur dari Sword Art Online" sambungnya.

"F-Fitur?" ulangku tidak percaya.

"Kamu tidak bisa meng-Log-Out SAO sendiri, dan tidak ada seorangpun dari luar yang dapat mematikan atau melepaskan NerveGear kalian. Hal ini akan menyebabkan, Transmitter didalam NerveGear akan beraksi seperti Microwave yang kuat, menghancurkan otakmu, mengakhiri hidupmu" jelas Kayaba tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Apa?"

"Ayolah, Sudah cukup"

"Ayo"

Beberapa pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh pemain SAO, salah seorang pemain mencoba keluar dari alun-alun kota, tetapi tidak bisa karena sudah dipasang tembok tak terlihat yang menahan seluruh pemain SAO didalamnya selama penjelasan Kayaba masih berlanjut.

"Hey, aku tak bisa keluar!" seru salah seorang pemain yang mencoba keluar.

"A-Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Asuna tak percaya.

"Ini semua bohong kan? Benarkan Kirito-kun?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Dia tidak waras" tambah Asuna.

"Dia benar tentang Transmitter yang berfungsi sebagai Microwave. Jika pengaman dilepaskan, mungkin itu akan memanggang otakmu" jawab Kirito.

"Lalu, jika kita memutuskan listriknya..." sebelum aku sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku, Kirito langsung memotong.

"Tidak, NerveGear memiliki battery internal"

"Tidak mungkin" gumamku terkejut.

"Tapi ini Gila, Apa-Apaan ini?!" kata Asuna kesal.

Kayaba kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya tanpa memikirkan pemain-pemain SAO yang tidak percaya.

"Sayangnya, beberapa teman, keluarga pemain tidak menanggapi peringatan ini dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan NerveGear. Hasilnya, sekitar 213 player sudah hilang selamanya, dari Aincard maupun... Dunia Nyata" lanjutnya.

"213 player?" ulang Kirito tidak percaya mendengar banyaknya angka pemain SAO yang sudah hilang selamanya.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Asuna.

"Seperti yang dapat kamu lihat, berita dari seluruh negara sedang melaporkan ini, dan memberitahukan total kematian" ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa layar-layar 3D yang memperlihatkan dampak dampak dari SAO, gambar para korban insiden game SAO, video dari dunia nyata yang memperlihatkan seorang adik korban SAO sedang menangis beserta ibunya.

"Jadi sekarang bahaya seperti NerveGearmu dicabut sangat kecil, aku harap kalian akan bersantai untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini, penting untuk mengingatkan ini, tak ada metode lain untuk menghidupkan seseorang dalam Game. Jika HP-mu 0, avatarmu akan hilang selamanya dan secara bersamaan... NerveGear akan menghancurkan otakmu" jelasnya.

Dan satu persatu dari layar 3D itu menghilang, mendengar penjelasan Kayaba, aku membayangkan jika HP ku menjadi 0 dan hilang menjadi seperti ribuan pecahan cermin diSAO, seluruh pemain SAO terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kayaba.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk lari. Selesaikan Game-nya. Kamu sekarang berada pada lantai terendah di Aincard, Lantai 1" lanjutnya.

Muncul sebuah Hologram Aincard, mulai dari lantai 1 sampai lantai teratas, lantai 100.

"Jika kalian membuat jalur disetiap Dungeon, dan mengalahkan Boss Lantai itu, kalian bisa melanjutkan ke lantai selanjutnya, kalahkan Boss terakhir dilantai 100, dan kalian akan menyelesaikan rintangan terakhir" sambungnya.

"Selesaikan?"

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?"

"Kamu hanya Mengarangnya!"

Pertanyaan-Pertanyaan lainnya mulai muncul dari para pemain SAO.

"Menyelesaikan 100 Lantai?" ulang Asuna.

"Itu tidak mungkin" ucapku.

"Beta Tester tak pernah sampai mendekati itu!" sambungku.

"Akhirnya, Aku sudah menambahkan Item Hadiah pada Inventory Kalian, Dariku. Jadi lihatlah dirimu" kata Kayaba.

Aku, Kirito, dan Asuna beserta pemain lainnya, membuka Inventory kami, dan benar saja ada sebuah Item yang muncul di Inventory kami, sebuah Mirror, aku beserta pemain lainnya mengeluarkan (Meng-Equip) Mirror itu.

Hanya sebuah cermin biasa, memantulkan wajahku, tunggu... sebuah cahaya menyelimuti diriku beserta pemain lain, dan saat cahaya itu menghilang, rasanya ada yang berbeda.

"Kamu tak apa-apa, Kirito?Asuna?" tanyaku kepada kedua teman baru-ku itu.

"Y-Yah" jawab mereka berdua.

"Ano... Kamu siapa?" tanyaku kepada kedua pemain SAO yang asing bagiku.

"Dan Siapa kamu?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam itu kepada perempuan berambut panjang dan aku, begitu pula perempuan berambut panjang itu.

Kami melihat wajah kami di Mirror yang diberikan Kayaba itu.

'_I-Ini, Wajahku didunia nyata!?'_ pikir kami tak percaya.

"Itu Berarti..."

"Kamu Kirito-kun dan Asuna?"

"Kamu Kirito-kun dan Arashi?"

"Kamu Arashi dan Asuna?"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Asuna tak percaya.

"Scan itu... NerveGear menutupi kepalamu dengan sinyal tingkat tinggi, jadi itu dapat mencerminkan seperti apa wajahmu. Tapi bentuk tubuh dan berat? Bagaimana?" jawab Kirito sekaligus bertanya.

"Saat kita pertama menggunakan NerveGear, kita harus mengkalibrasikan-nya, bukan? Kamu harus menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu" Jawabku.

"Y-Ya, itu pasti caranya mendapatkan data" tebak Kirito.

"Tapi..Tapi.. Kenapa? Apa tujuan dari semua ini?" tanya Asuna.

Kirito memberi jawaban dengan menunjuk Kayaba yang masih ada diatas Alun-alun, bersiap unutk memberi kelanjutan penjelasannya.

"Aku yakin dia akan memberitahukan kita" tambahnya.

"Sekarang, mungkin kamu bertanya-tanya kenapa aku melakukan ini, Kenapa Kayaba Akihiko, Developer dari Sword Art Online dan NerveGear, berbuat sejauh ini? Tujuanku sudah terpenuhi, aku membuat Sword Art Online unutk satu alasan... untuk membuat dunia ini dan bermain didalamnya dan sekarang itu semua sudah terpenuhi, ini adalah akhir dari Tutorial peluncuran Official Sword Art Online, aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian" kata Kayaba mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Avatar Kayaba menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya pengurung tak terlihat dari alun-alun kota, seluruh pemain SAO membeku ditempat saat hilangnya Kayaba.

"Ini... Sungguhan... genius yang menciptakan NerveGear dan membuat dunia virtual seutuhnya, Kayaba Akihiko... Aku mengaguminya, jadi aku tahu... semua yang dia katakan adalah sungguhan. Jika aku mati di game ini, aku akan mati didunia nyata juga!" gumamku.

"Ti-Tidak Mungkin!" teriakan seorang perempuan kecil memecahkan keheningan di alun-alun kota.

"Yang benar saja!" seru seorang pemain SAO.

"Biarkan aku keluar! Biarkan aku keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini! Aku tak bisa tinggal disini" seru pemain-pemain SAO yang lainnya.

"Ikutlah denganku Asuna, Arashi" kata Kirito menarik kami berdua keluar dari alun-alun Starting City.

Kami sampai disebuah lorong kecil dan gelap, sepertinya itu jalan menuju Desa Horunka, aku tahu dari penjelasan Kirito sebelum Tutorial tadi.

"Dengarkan aku, aku akan pergi kedesa berikutnya sekarang, jadi kurasa ini perpisahan" jelas Kirito.

"Oi,Oi Apa kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu mendahului kami?" ucapku tersenyum miring.

"Benar, kami tak akan kalah darimu, Kirito-kun" tambah Asuna tersenyum.

"Kita Teman,bukan?" ucapku tersenyum lebar.

Kirito hampir saja menitikkan air mata, kalau ia tidak mengingat kalau aku dan Asuna adalah perempuan.

"Jangan menangis, kau itu laki-laki tahu" kataku memukul lengan Kirito.

"Si-Siapa yang menangis, Baka" kata Kirito membalas pukulanku.

"Ahahahaha" Tiba-tiba saja kami bertiga tertawa entah karena apa.

Setelah kami bertiga tertawa sepuas-nya, kami mulai berbicara dengan normal lagi (?).

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana?" ulang Kirito dan Asuna.

"Maksudku, Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah Guild?" usulku.

"Boleh saja, tapi pertama-tama kita harus pergi ke desa Horunka sebelum gelap, aku tahu rute yang tidak banyak Monster level tinggi, ayo ikut aku" kata Kirito mulai berlari, aku dan Asuna hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

INILAH AWAL DARI KEHIDUPAN KAMI DI GAME KEMATIAN, SWORD ART ONLINE.

-To be Continued-

Wuahhh akhirnya selesai :D walau masih pendek

Watashi wa Uzukyu Riku desu, Hajimemashite Minna-san.

Review,please?


	2. Chapter 2: Floor 1, Horunka Village

Hai Minna, Ketemu lagi, wahahahaha

Ini Chapter 2 dari Sword Art Online, tentunya versi-ku, wahahahaha

Happy Read and Please Review Minna...

**WARNING: Typo, Gaje, OC, OOC dan Sejenisnya :D**

Disclaimer: Light Novel, Manga, ataupun Anime Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara-_Sensei_.

Sword Art Online

.

.

* * *

Narator P.O.V's

Chapter Sebelumnya:

_Riku, Kirito, dan Asuna beserta 10.000 Player lainnya, terjebak dalam sebuah Game Kematian, Sword Art Online, VRMMORPG yang berlatarkan Sebuah Kastil-Benteng Terbang, Aincard, VRMMORPG pertama yang diluncurkan oleh ARGUS untuk NerveGear, dengan Kayaba Akihiko sebagai pencipta-nya. Mereka harus menyelesaikan game kematian itu dengan mengalahkan Boss terakhir dilantai 100._

_Riku, Kirito dan Asuna berencana untuk membuat sebuah Guild, Bagaimana Nasib mereka selanjutnya? Inilah awal mula kehidupan mereka di game kematian, Sword Art Online._

* * *

Chapter 2:

Riku P.O.V's

Akhirnya kami sampai di desa Horunka tepat saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.45.

"Sekarang, Apa yang harus kita lakukan sebelum membuat Guild?" tanya Asuna.

"Sebaiknya, pertama-tama kita harus ke penginapan, kudengar di desa Horunka ada beberapa Inn yang menyewakan kamar dengan harga Col yang murah" jawab Kirito.

"Kau yang memimpin jalan" kataku.

Tiba-Tiba muncul seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna biru, dia memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi pakaiannya.

"Yo~" sapa laki laki itu merangkul bahu Kirito.

"Ternyata kau Reika, Kupikir Argo" kata Kirito.

"Ano, Siapa Cowok ini, Kirito?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, Namaku Reika, Seorang Beta Tester seperti Kirito" jawab Reika.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kirito.

"Wah, Wah seperti dirimu yang biasa, aku dari tadi mengikuti kalian dan aku mendengar kalian akan membuat sebuah Guild, jadi aku tertarik untuk bergabung" jawab Reika santai.

"Tapi Guild kami baru saja akan dibuat" kata Asuna.

"Itulah yang kuinginkan, aku tak ingin menjadi anggota biasa, tetapi aku ingin menjadi salah satu pendiri Guild" kata Reika.

"Tidak seperti dirimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Reika, Dirimu yang bekerja sendiri dan tidak tertarik pada Party ataupun Guild" ucap Kirito.

"Dulu dan Sekarang adalah hal yang berbeda, Kirito, diriku yang sekarang adalah diriku yang baru, bukan yang mementingkan diri sendiri seperti dulu" kata Reika dingin.

"Sudah-Sudah, sebaiknya kita segera mencari Inn, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00" kata Asuna.

"Bagaimana jika kalian menyewa sebuah rumah?" usul Reika.

"Berapa Col yang harus dikeluarkan?" tanyaku.

"Fasilitasnya?" tambah Kirito.

"100 Col, satu rumah ada dua kamar, masing-masing kamar memiliki dua Single-Bed, masing masing kamar memiliki satu kamar mandi, mendapat bahan makanan gratis,sebuah dapur dan sebuah ruang bersantai kecil" jawab Reika.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan kami tempatnya" kata Kirito.

Kami berempat berjalan menuju tempat yang dikatakan oleh Reika, ternyata tempat itu berada diantara rumah-rumah yang juga disewa oleh Player lain, akhirnya kami sampai di tempat yang dikatakan oleh Reika.

Rumah yang cukup bagus dan pas untuk kami sewa, kami berjalan kedepan pintu rumah itu, disana muncul sebuah Layar penyewaan, seperti sebuah kontrak untuk menyewa.

"Berapa hari?" tanya Reika.

"5 hari Kupikir" jawabku.

"Baiklah Harga penyewaan rumah adalah 100 Col dan harga penyewaan lima hari berarti 100x5 yaitu 500 Col, aku dan Kirito akan membayar masing-masing 150 Col karena kami adalah Beta Tester, dan kalian membayar masing-masing 100 Col" kata Reika.

Aku dan Asuna memberikan masing-masing 100 Col kepada Reika, sedangkan Kirito memberikan 150 Col ke Reika, Reika menyetujui Kontrak itu lalu membayar 500 Col, kami berempat masuk kedalam rumah itu dan melakukan pembagian kamar dan beberapa tugas serta pembuatan guild.

"Aku dan Asuna akan berada dikamar yang kanan dan kalian berdua akan berada dikamar sebelah kanan" kataku membuka Windows Screen dan menambahkan Skill Cooking kedalam Skill Slots-nya.

"Aku dan Arashi-_kun_ akan bertugas memasak, Kirito-_kun_ dan Reika-_Kun_ bertugas mencari bahan makanan tambahan" kata Asuna membagi tugas mereka.

"Sekarang kita hanya tinggal mencari nama Guild" kataku.

"Bagaimana kalau, Blue Knight?" usul Asuna.

"Tidak semua orang menyukai biru, Asuna, Ditolak" tolakku.

"Kaisi Kuro?" usul Kirito.

"Sudah jelas, Ditolak" tolakku.

"Kamigami no Kenshin?" usul Reika.

"Kamigami no Kenshin? Boleh juga, diterima" kataku.

Aku kembali membuka Windows Screen, lalu membuka menu Guild dan memilih Create a Guild, aku menambahkan Kamigami no Kenshi pada Name of New Guild dan menambahkan Arashi(aku), Kirito, Asuna dan Reika dalam Membernya.

Muncul sebuah layar yang bertuliskan:

_if you want to make a guild_

_then you must complete the quest on the 3rd floor_

_and reach level 15_

"Kita harus mencapai level 15 dan menyelesaikan quest dilantai 3?" ulang Asuna.

"Yap, sepertinya kita harus Leveling dan menuju lantai 3" ucap Kirito.

"Dan kurasa itu akan memakan waktu sebanyak 1 bulan, mengingat level kita masih rendah dan berada dilantai terendah, lantai 1" tambah Reika.

"Memang level kalian level berapa?" tanya Kirito.

"Level 3" jawabku.

"Level 5" jawab Asuna.

"Level 6" jawab Reika.

"Aku sendiri baru Level 5" ucap Kirito.

"Yosh, mulai besok kita akan leveling sekaligus mencari bahan makanan" kataku memutuskan.

"Apa ada yang lapar?" tanya Asuna.

"Kenapa kau baru menanyakan sekarang, Asuna" rutuk Kirito memeggangi perutnya.

"Kami akan memasak, silahkan tunggu diruang bersantai" kataku.

Kirito dan Reika menuju ruang santai, kami tadi berdiskusi dikamar Kirito dan Reika, aku dan Asuna menuju dapur untuk memasak.

"Mari kita lihat, ada bahan apa saja disini" gumamku membuka kulkas.

"Hmm... Ada Scavenger Toad Meat, Fish, Forest Tiger Meat, Milk, Coffee, Tea, dan Bread lumayan banyak" gumamku.

"Asuna, Kita akan memasak Scavenger Toad Soup, Fish BBQ, Toast, coba tanyakan Kirito dan Reika mau minum apa" perintahku.

"Kirito bilang dia mau Kopi Hitam saja, sedangkan Reika mau Es teh, kalau aku Teh saja" kata Asuna setelah menanyakan kedua cowok yang sedang bersantai itu.

"Baiklah, berarti kita memasak Scavenger Toad Soup, Fish BBQ, Toast, Kopi Hitam, Es teh, teh dan Kopi susu" ucapku.

"Asuna, kamu buat Kopi hitam, Es teh, teh dan kopi susunya saja, sisanya biar serahkan kepadaku" perintahku.

"Tapi... Itu tidak adil, kamu mengerjakan bagian yang sulit, sedangkan aku Cuma mengerjakan bagiam yang mudah" kata Asuna.

"Sulit? Heh, Jangan remehkan aku sebelum kau melihat kemampuanku, Asuna, di dunia nyata aku seorang murid yang pandai memasak dan aku juga bekerja paruh waktu di Cafe Lattie sebagai Koki dan waiter andalan" kataku tersenyum lebar dengan sinar-sinar yang muncul disekitarku.

"Si-Sinar apa itu, jangan-jangan HP-mu 0? Atau jangan-jangan itu Monster baru" seru Asuna panik, menghilangkan sinar-sinar disekitarku, membuatku berubah menjadi debu khayalan.

"Wahhhh, Jangan mati Arashi, Hiks..Hiks..." kata Asuna yang tiba-tiba sudah berpakaian tertutup, lengkap dengan sebuah jilbab.

"Oi,Oi, Asuna kau sudah tobat ternyata?" tanyaku.

"Be-Benar, Okaa-san, Hiks..." jawab Asuna OOC, mengelap ingus disekitar hidungnya.

"Bagus, nak" ucapku mengancungkan jempol dan muncul bintang dan sinar tadi mengelilingi kami berdua yang sedang OOC.

"Okaa-san..." seru Asuna lebay.

"Anakku..." seruku lebay.

Kami berdua berpelukan layaknya sepasang Anak-Ibu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Oi-Oi, Ngapain kalian! Ini sudah OOC tau! Dasar kalau OOC mengajak aku dong" kata Author yang baru datang langsung ikut OOC.

Setelah beberapa saat kami ber-OOC-OOC-an, aku dan Asuna disiksa oleh sang Author.

"Sudah, Mephisto, perintahkan mereka untuk _Back to Story_" ucap Author.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang badut (?) ya badut, sepertinya, dia berpakaian putih dengan topi putih dan jubah putih, mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

"_Drei, Zwei, Eins!_" seru Badut itu alias Mephisto memutar payungnya.

"Oi, Salah Anime, Nyasar ye?" tanyaku kesal.

"Back to Story" perintah Mephisto, tiba-tiba mereka berdua menghilang.

* * *

_Back to Story..._

Makanan yang kami siapkan sudah siap dimakan, kami membawa makanan dan minuman itu ke ruang santai.

"Lama sekali" komentar Reika kesal.

"_Gomen_, tadi ada Badut Aneh dan Author Gaje" ucap Asuna.

"Badut aneh? Author Gaje? Siapa mereka?" tanya Kirito.

Saat Asuna akan menjelaskan aku menatap Asuna dengan tatapan yang berarti 'Jangan-Ceritakan-yang-sebenarnya' lalu Asuna membalas dengan tatapan 'lalu-bagaimana' aku membalas dengan tatapan 'biar-aku-yang-menjelaskan'.

"Cuma sekedar NPC" jawabku berbohong.

"Ya, Lupakan saja, ayo makan" tambah Asuna.

Aku dan Asuna meletakkan Scavenger Toad Soup, Fish BBQ, dan Toast ditengah-tengah meja dan minuman pada Kirito dan Reika.

"_Ittadakimasu_" ucap kami, Kirito yang pertama mencoba Scavenger Toad Soup, Reika yang pertama mencoba Fish BBQ dan Asuna yang pertama mencoba Toast.

"Wow, _Oishi~_" puji Kirito.

"Fantastic~" gumam Reika.

"Toast-nya juga enak" tambah Asuna.

Aku puas dengan komentar mereka pada masakan pertamaku di Sword art Online, kami melanjutkan makan lalu kembali kekamar masing-masing.

Place: Desa Horunka, Lantai 1, Kamar Arashi dan Asuna

Waktu: 21.30, 2022

"Asuna, kamu mandi duluan saja, aku mau memeriksa Inventory-ku" kataku.

"Baiklah" ucap Asuna.

Asuna membuka Inventory lalu menekan tombol Remove-All Armor dan Remove All Clothes, tinggal Underwear berwarna Soft-Pink saja yang terdapat pada Asuna, Rambut berwarna Coklat-Terang itu tergerai tanpa ada satupun pengikat.

'_I-Ini Pertama kalinya aku melihat tubuh perempuan yang baru kukenal, Jika aku laki-laki mungkin aku sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak_' Pikirku.

"_Kawaii_" pujiku tanpa sadar,dan tanpa sadar juga entah kenapa wajahku menjadi merah.

"E-Eh, A-A-Arigatou" kata Asuna Salah Tingkah.

"Kamu benar-benar perempuan kan? Arashi-_kun_?" tanya Asuna hati-hati.

"Aku ini Perempuan asli, dan kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan –_kun_?" Jawabku sekaligus bertanya.

"Karena kamu sifatnya mirip cowok, -_kun_ itu juga berarti panggilan untuk perempuan yang seperti cowok, alias Tomboi" jawab Asuna.

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan –oh- sedangkan Asuna masuk kekamar mandi, aku membuka Inventory dan meng-Equip STR dan AG kedalam Status-ku, saat sedang Leveling aku menemukan Coat of Midnight dan Queen-KnightSword.

15 menit kemudian Asuna keluar dari Kamar mandi menggunakan sebuah Tank-top untuk tidur hampir mirip Piyama, kemudian aku masuk kekamar mandi.

Aku keluar dari Kamar mandi, Ternyata Asuna sudah tertidur, wajahnya saat tidur sangat lucu dan imut, Jika saja aku ini laki-laki kurasa aku akan jatuh cinta pada Asuna.

"A-Apa yang kupikirkan, dari tadi berimajinasi sebagai laki-laki" gumamku menghilangkan Boy-Side ku.

"Arashi-kun?" tanya Asuna terbangun.

Sepertinya aku membangunkannya, matanya setengah terbuka, mungkin saja masih mengantuk, aku mendekat keujung tempat tidur.

"Maaf, Aku Terlalu ribut ya? Tidurlah sudah Larut Malam" ucapku mengelus kepalanya, ketika sadar dengan apa yang kuperbuat aku buru-buru menarik tanganku.

"Kamu mirip Laki-laki jadinya, coba saja kamu memang laki-laki, kurasa aku akan menjadi salah satu fansmu, hehehe" kata Asuna tertawa kecil.

"A-Apa Maksudnya, Su-Sudah tidurlah" kataku melemparkan selimut menutupi kepala Asuna, Gawat Wajahku memerah.

"Hehehe, Oyasumi, Arashi-kun" ucap Asuna kembali tidur.

"Oyasumi, Baka Asuna" ucapku tersenyum, lalu pergi menuju tempat tidurku.

"Hari yang melelahkan" gumamku.

* * *

Malam pun Berakhir dan berganti dengan pagi yang cerah.

Sepertinya Asuna sedang berada dikamar mandi, tempat tidurnya pun sudah rapi, dan ternyata benar, Asuna keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Armor dan Clothes lengkap dengan sebuah Rapier bernama Wind Fleuret tergantung dipinggangnya.

"Ohayou Arashi-kun" ucap Asuna.

"Ohayou Asuna, Pagi yang cerah bukan?" tanyaku.

"Sangat cerah atau memang beginilah pagi di Sword art Online" jawab Asuna.

"Kamu memang perempuan yang rajin Asuna" pujiku, beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Sedangkan kamu adalah perempuan pemalas yang sangat seperti laki-laki, Arashi-kun" kata Asuna.

"Kuanggap itu sebuah Pujian" ucapku masuk kekamar mandi.

Setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Asuna pergi menuju Dapur untuk memasak sarapan, aku menyarankan membuat Toast, Coffee dan Teh saja, sedangkan aku mengetuk pintu kamar Kirito dan Reika.

Satu kali ketukan, tidak ada jawaban.

Ketukan kedua, juga tidak ada jawaban.

Ketukan ketiga, sama saja.

"Kusarankan kalian berdua cepat bangun, Atau aku akan..." aku menggantung akhir kalimatku sambil menarik Queen-KnightSword dari sarungnya di pinggangku.

Saat aku hampir menebas pintu kamar Reika-Kirito itu, Reika buru-buru membuka pintu, Armor, Clothes serta Light Sword dipunggungnya miliknya sudah terpasang rapi, begitu pula Kirito yang berada disampingnya dengan Armor, Clothes dan Anneal Blade dipunggungnya.

"Baguslah, kalau kalian mengerti" ucapku menyarungkan Queen-KnightSwordku.

Asuna keluar dari Dapur membawa Toast, 2 Coffee dan 2 Teh, kami pun memulai sarapan, setelah sarapan kami memulai Mapping di lantai 1.

Setelah 2 jam Mapping, kami sudah 80% menjelajahi Lantai 1, serta mengalahkan berbagai monster, tetapi kami tetap tidak menemukan Dungeon lantai 1, level kami juga meningkat:

Level:

Kirito: 5 6

Reika: 7 8

Asuna: 5 6

Arashi: 3 4 5

Saat kami akan kembali ke penginapan, terlihat sedang ada seorang Player berambut biru terkena Sleep Player Kill atau disingkat SPK, Player itu mencoba melawan tetapi apa daya dia terkena Pelumpuh, dia seperti menatap kepadaku, meminta pertolongan, karena tidak tega melihat Player lain terkena SPK aku pergi menyelamatkan Player berambut biru itu, aku memotong Sword milik Player yang mencoba membunuh Player berambut biru itu, dia terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tibaku, Swordnya terpotong menjadi dua bagian lalu hilang diantara ribuan cahaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Beraninya mencoba membunuh Player melalui SPK, untuk apa kau melakukan SPK itu!" seruku kesal, gawat Sadistic-Side ku keluar.

"Untuk bertahan hidup di dalam Game terkutuk ini!" balas sang PK itu, Kursornya sudah berubah menjadi Orange, berarti ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukan SPK.

"Aku menantangmu Duel, jika aku menang, Player itu akan lepas, berikan seluruh Col, Armor, Weapon serta Itemmu dan tentunya...Nyawamu, sebaliknya, jika kau yang menang, aku akan memberikan seluruh Col,Armor,Weapon dan Itemku, tentunya Queen-KnightSword ku dan aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku di Duel ini" tantangku, sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi, aku sudah sangat kesal dengannya, terlihat Kirito, Reika, Asuna serta Player berambut biru itu terkejut mendengar tantangan nekat-ku.

"Menarik, Ku terima" katanya, aku memilih mode Normal yaitu sampai HP salah satu Player Habis.

Kami berdua memulai Duel Nekat ini,.

15 menit kemudian, HP-bar PK itu mendekati Yellow Zone, sedangkan HP barku sudah mendekati Red Zone, terpaksa aku mengaktifkan Skill baruku.

Aku mulai mengambil Kuda-Kuda seperti saat turnamen Kendo-ku di Final melawan Kirigaya Suguha, ini adalah sebuah Teknik terkuatku, aku sudah mencobanya dan menciptakan sebuah Sword Skill.

Aku memulai Seranganku, bayangan saat Turnamen Final Kendo-ku muncul.

"_Men, Do, Kote, Tsuki, Do, Kote, Joge buri, Shomen, Haya Suburi, Tsuki_" Gumamku melafalkan Step Seranganku, terakhir aku menyarungkan Queen KnightSword ke pinggangku, HP bar PK itu langsung menurun menjadi 0, dan hilang di antara ribuan cahaya.

Kirito, Reika, Asuna dan player berambut biru serta beberapa Player yang menyaksikan Duelku, semua langsung berkeringat dingin melihat Sword Skillku.

"Sword Skil itu... Jangan-jangan kamu adalah 'dia' dan SS tadi jangan-jangan adalah 'itu'?" tebak Kirito.

"Ya, Aku adalah Dia, Uzukyu Riku, yang mengalahkan adikmu Kirigaya Suguha dengan Teknik tadi, _Shiai-Jiken_, benar bukan, Kirigaya Kazuto" kataku santai.

"Uzukyu...Riku" ucap Kirito dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tahu Kamu masih kesal saat aku membuat Suguha Cidera, kamu mudah ditebak K-A-Z-U-T-O" kataku mengeja Nama asli Kirito.

"Lupakan! Disini namaku Kirito, K-I-R-I-T-O" kata Kirito kesal.

"SS apa itu tadi? Dan bagaimana kamu bisa melakukannya?" tanya Asuna dengan puluhan pertanyaan.

"Ahahaha, Aku membuat SS itu sendiri, 2 hari yang lalu menu Create a Sword Skill muncul di Windows Screen ku" jawabku berbisik.

"Yah, Gamer Online memang mudah iri" kata Reika setelah memberikan Heal Potion kepada Player berambut biru itu.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku, nona, namaku Diabel" ucap Diabel.

"Aku Arashi, ini Reika,Asuna dan Kirito" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Bagaimana jika kalian datang ke Pertemuan untuk mendiskusikan Strategi mengalahkan Boss lantai pertama?" ajak Diabel.

"Wah, kebetulan, kami juga sedang mencari Dungeon lantai 1" kata Asuna.

"Kapan pertemuannya?" tanya Reika.

"Besok, Pukul 14.00 di Tolbana Amphitheater" jawab Diabel.

"Kalian akan datang,kan?" tanya Diabel lagi.

"Kami pasti datang ke pertemuan itu" jawab Kirito mewakili aku,Asuna dan Reika.

"Baiklah, Kutunggu kehadiran kalian" kata Diabel.

Setelah berterima kasih untuk kedua kalinya, Diabel pergi kearah Tolbana sendirian, menurut perkiraan Kirito, Diabel adalah seorang beta-tester, mungkin perkiraan Kirito benar.

* * *

To be Continued-

* * *

To Reviewers:

Kirigane Kazuka: Arigatou, Kazuka-chan/kun, Reviews nya sangat menyenangkan :D, Watashi wa Uzukyu Riku desu, Hajimemashite Kazuka-chan/kun.

Sairaji423: hehehe, ini kubuat versi sendiri :D jadi gak semua sama kayak di SAO aslinya, and Thanks to Reviews, dan juga sarannya, Hajimemashite :D

* * *

Riku: Akhirnya, Chapter 2 Update juga

Riku: Happy Read and Please give a review Minna


End file.
